


Afloat at Last

by lilolilyrae



Series: PotC5 at last [3]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Salazar's revenge
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Black Pearl - Freeform, Captain Jack Sparrow - Freeform, Multi, Silly pirates, Why is, not a common tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: pov Captain Jack Sparrow





	Afloat at Last

**Author's Note:**

> Still headcanon female! Henry but you don't have to read it that way

_Captain_ Jack Sparrow does not give up very easily.

 

Granted, at some point he didn't have a crew, his ships were either on dry land, destroyed or in a bottle, he was too drunk to rob banks and was even turning in his second-most-valuable possession, the compass- just to get more alcohol to drown his sorrows in, and promptly getting himself arrested afterwards. 

 

Yes, in retrospect, he understands why it might look like he had, indeed, already given up.

But he still had the _Pearl_ , however little she was, and even faced with the seemingly inevitable execution he did not expect it to actually be over.

He'd been there before, after all, and it had always worked out. Jack didn't allow himself to think that this time might be different, that this would be it.

 

So, without a proper goodbye to his father- that was for the dying, and not for pirates, anyways- he let himself be dragged outside, and soon found himself in exactly the kind of chaos he equally loved and loathed because while such gettogethers had most likely been started by his kind of people, it meant that it was a fucked up situation in the first place.

This time, he hadn't even actually been saved by his people- well, they were _his_ former crew, but they had to be payed by the annoying Turner junior-junior to be sufficiently motivated to save him, and that could really not be called reliance.

Then there was the other kid, the girl Turner was obviously smitten with, maundering about very suggestive sounding but apparently scientific terms.   
Jack got a lot of déjà-vu here, only the Carina kid was too young to try and pull her for himself, so he gave the little Turner all the good advice. Not that it was appreciated, but he really did the best he could do. Maybe the youngsters would have some more fun when all the danger was over, one didn't have to come exactly after ones parents and marry during battle, and he didn't feel like repeating this particular adventure anyway. Once was enough, and one failure of a wedding per cruise was, too- not that the one he was forced into counted, of course, that was, as Henry had stated, in no way legal.

Turner's not-witch (and Jack knew when a woman really was one, he'd dealt with enough sorcery) turned out to be not a boring Smith but a Smyth-Barbossa, which, honestly, that guy was a dad? What? Well, now he was a dead dad, and despite having shot him that one time Jack now found he nearly mourned the guy. He'd miss their insulting and ever quite refreshing talks, at least.

 

But Captain Jack Sparrow doesn't dwell on the past (as long as dead men aren't currently coming to haunt him). Turning his back to the oh so happily reuniting landlubbers, he sets the sails.

He has a ship and a crew and life turns out to be worth living again.

 

On the Pearl, sailing wherever fate may lead him, Jack once again feels free.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a piece about how everyone of the mcs are together with their loved ones in the end while Jack just stays on the pearl, hence the Jack/Pearl bit, but somehow this turned out differently...
> 
>  
> 
> Btw why does the way I wrote Jack sound like Tony Stark.  
> Also, why did I write this in the first place.
> 
>    
> Originally posted on [Tumblr](http://lilolilyr.tumblr.com/post/161090717260)
> 
> Not beta read


End file.
